Double Crossed
by Doug2
Summary: Piper is missing. Prue and Phoebe must solve a mystery at Prue's former museum and get doublecrossed by Roger. Please review.


**The Stone of Garek **

"R-r-r-i-i-i-n-n-g-g-g!" went the telephone as Prue rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Only moonlight showed through her window. Looking the clock it read "3:07".

"Who in could be calling at this hour?" thought Prue as she clumsily reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"UMMMMM. Prue? Is that you?" cried Piper.

Prue could hear her crying. "Piper? PIPER! Oh, my God! Is that you?" yelled Prue into the phone. "PHOEBE!" Prue cried at the top of her voice. "PIPER is on the phone!"

"Are you all right? Where have you been the last TWO days? We've been worried sick about you, sweetie? What happened?" asked Prue.

"I don't know. I REALLY don't know! I sorta went for a drive. I'm at the Sheraton in Mt. Arlington, New Jerse,." said Piper still very upset.

"NEW JERSEY! You drove all the way out there in two days? How? Why?" asked Prue.

"Welllll. That's the problem. I MUST have driven by myself. I can't remember a THING. OHHH. It really, really scares me, Prue. You see, I kinda just woke up after I had an accident. I'm all right, physically anyway. The Cherokee is at a gas station across the road. The front end needs some work. It'll take a while to fix it. So I'm STUCK here!" cried Piper still in tears.

"Look I'll be there in a few minutes, IF I can. We were pretty scared ourselves about you! Hang in there, Piper. Love ya," said Prue.

"Me too. Bye," replied Piper barely audibly.

"PIPER? You HEARD from her?" said Phoebe walking in still half asleep.

"Yes, it's very odd. It seems she drove without knowing it clear across the country. She's in New Jersey!" said Prue still bewildered.

"NEW JOISY!" exclaimed Phoebe, a recent New York resident. "That's quite a drive. Was she kidnapped?" asked Phoebes.

"No, but I don't think she did it of her own free will! I'm going to project myself there and to help settle her down. She is very upset. Now let me think of New Jersey," said Prue concentrating.

"Prue. Don't you think you should change first!" suggested Phoebes with an impish smile pointing to her short nightie.

"Right!" she said holding up one finger.

Several minutes later Prue found herself outside of the Sheraton. She walked in and inquired at the front desk.

"I'm looking for Piper Halliwell," she asked. The desk clerk pointed over Prue's shoulder.

"Piper!" called out Prue.

Piper looked up, turned around and saw her sister. It wasn't joy in her eyes. It was the look of a lost soul, a refugee from her own homeland.

"Oh, Prue!" she came over and grabbed her sister tightly. "I've never wanted to see anyone more than you right now! I must look a mess. I haven't even been in my room yet."

"So Piper. You think you just drove and drove without stopping? No wonder you had an accident! You must have collapsed from exhaustion!" suggested Prue.

"Whoa! And hunger!" she said putting her hand on her stomach. "Let's go get some hot dogs over there," she said pointing to the hot dog shack across the street.

"One, I don't thing they're opened at 12:30 a.m. and two, I don't know whether I can eat, being projected like this. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Prue.

"I went to your old museum. They had an exhibit on ancient Egyptian artifacts. I remember being there and...and... That's it. Lord, I need a bath. Look at my hair! Yeech!" said Piper disgusted..

"You're starting to sound better now, sweetie. Freshen up and get some sleep. Phoebes and I will check out the museum exhibit. And, I guess, we'll see you in a few days. Call us tomorrow night and let us know about the car!" said Prue giving Piper a hug.

"How's the club?" said Piper drying the last of her tears.

"Everything's fine! Phoebes and Paul had everything running smoothly. They can keep it up for a few more days. Give the car a good tune up, too. You've got another long drive ahead. Bye, Piper. Love ya a lot," said Prue as she dissolved into nothing.

"So long, sis," said Piper with a long sigh. She was alone again.

She walked up to the front desk. The desk clerk asked, "Was that a friend talking to you there?"

"No, it was my sister," replied Piper.

"Hope you came to give you a ride!" he said.

"Nope. She just came to give me support. But then she always doe,." said Piper as he picked up her room door card and headed down the hall.

Susan Tate had worked in the acquisitions division for eight years. She tossed her long blonde hair aside as she entered her office. The phone rang. She sat down and said, "Acquisitions. Tate, here."

"Hello, Sue? This is Prue Halliwell," the caller announced.

"Why, Prue! How good of you to call. It's been ages. I think the last time we spoke was when we tried to get some of those Incan artifacts Buckland's was auctioning. We really wanted them for our South American collection. But, maybe some other time. So how are you?" Susan asked.

"Great! Though I left Buckland's and am between jobs right now. How's everything with you?" said Prue.

"Couldn't be better. We're really busy here at work. Sam and I are doing great! We're breaking ground on a new house next month! Now, Prue. I know you well enough. You didn't just call up to chat. What's on your mind?" said Susan.

"Did anything strange happen at the museum on Tuesday night?" asked Prue.

"What do you mean? Like what?" she replied.

"Come on, Suzie. Something did happen, didn't it?" said Prue encouraging her.

"It's supposed to be kept a secret. How did you know?" asked Susan very puzzled.

"To be perfectly candid, I didn't. My sister disappeared that night and didn't call till very early this morning. She had some kind of amnesia episode and the last place she remembered was being in your Egyptian exhibit. Something happened to her there that night and I was hoping you could help me," said Prue.

Susan started to whisper. "Oh, my! That's awful! I hope Piper's all right. There was a robbery in the Egyptian gallery. An ancient ceremonial stone was taken. Since the items were on loan from the Egyptian National Museum, the museum staff is looking into it privately. It could cause an international incident between Egypt and the United States. You'll have to keep this to yourself, Prue. I feel bad at asking, but do you think Piper was involved?" asked Susan.

"NO! Of course not! Though I realize she did seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Something must have shocked her. Maybe she saw something. Exactly what was stolen?" inquired Prue.

"The Garek Stone of King Tut. Physically it was not worth that much, but spiritually it is of great religious value. I don't know any of the real details of robbery except that it occurred while the museum was about to close. There is no real evidence since the surveillance camera had been disabled, The case the stone was in had been melted. It all happened in only a couple of minutes. There weren't any known witnesses in the gallery at the time. If your sister has seen something..." said Susan.

"Let's keep this between us for the moment. She ran out of town that night which is why we couldn't find her. She will be back here in a few days. If she knows anything, you have my word we'll contact the museum director," said Prue reassuring her former co-worker.

"All right. I hope you know what you're doing Prue. It's a very extensive, hush-hush investigation. Who knows which way it will go? Be very careful, Prue. Bye," said Susan somewhat nervously.

"Bye, Suzie. And THANK YOU!" Prue said with gratitude.

"Here it is. The Garek stone of King Tut," read Phoebes from the book of Shadows. "'A ceremonial stone used to bring back the dead or spirits who have been banished from this world.' Wow. If some demon or warlock has stolen this relic, he could bring back any demon he wanted from Hell. We could have all the demons we dealt with so far, plus every other demon that's ever been sent to Hell. Yowzers!" said Phoebes sitting down on the settee in the attic looking very worried.

"Maybe 'whoever it is' wants to bring back one demon or a specific person. We have several days because the Book of Shadows says that it must be done under the full moon. We just have to figure out whom first and wait until Piper gets back," said Prue.

"Not necessarily. Maybe I can go down to the museum and find some of the details. Maybe there are still some residual psychic traces," said Phoebes.

"I'm going with you. Since they are still investigating, security will be tight." said Prue sternly.

"After you, Mz. Holmes." said Phoebes smiling broadly.

Prue and Phoebe walked into the Egyptian exhibit with dozens of other people. They were half hiding behind their brochures trying to talk to each other.

"Don't look too suspicious," said Phoebes.

"You look suspicious by trying not to look suspicious. Just look around and enjoy the exhibit. The collection is marvelous. Look at those scarabs and that chair and column.

They're in marvelous condition. My goodness, that mummy sarcophagus is beautiful. Fourth dynasty I would say. Whoever corralled this exhibit had a feather in his or her cap!" said Prue with genuine sincerity.

"A little jealously showing through?" said Phoebes cutely.

"No. A little nostalgia mixed with a bit of envy. But my last day here wiped out any love I had working at this place. Any feelings yet, Phoebes?" asked Prue.

Phoebe went over to the wall and placed her hand on it. The exhibit hall appeared in her premonition. A warlock appeared in long robes and an Egyptian-like headpiece. He carried a staff with an orange raven on it. Piper, the only other person in the room, stood on the far side of the exhibit hall. The warlock pointed at the case that the Garek Stone was in and the case melted away. He removed the stone as Piper tried to freeze him. Nothing happened. He pointed the staff at Piper who at first backed away and then walked out of the room with a glazed look in her eyes. The warlock vanished and Phoebes' consciousness returned to the present. Prue was completely supporting Phoebe by this time.

A guard ran over to help them. "Miss, are you all right?" said the guard.

"Wow! That was powerful." said Phoebes rubbing her eyes.

"She'll be fine," said Prue thanking the guard.

Another museum employee wearing an expensive suit and an ID badge also came running over and approached Prue from behind. "Can we help you? PRUE!"

Prue turned around suddenly and looked straight into the eyes of Roger, her ex-fiancé."Roger!" she said practically dropping Phoebe.

"Hey!" Phoebes said as the guard helped her back to her feet.

"Well. You look GREAT! It's been too long. I hope that..." said Roger seeing that Prue was now glaring at him. "I mean, is Phoebe all right? Phoebe, can I get you anything?"

"Not after the last time we met! What a reunion this is! All three members of our little comedy of errors. Talk about three corners of a triangle coming together! " Phoebes said sarcastically. "After falling twice, yes. I'm OK!"

"Yes, we don't need anymore help. Phoebe just felt dizzy. I better get her home. Come on Phoebes," said Prue.

"How did you like the Egyptian exhibit that I arrange to get on loan?" said Roger boasting.

"YOU DID? Who did you con into doing the work for you? Have you seen all of it lately?"...Um...Damn. You always bring the worst out in me! I have got to go. Roger, just leave me alone!" she said storming out of the museum dragging Phoebe with her.

"What was that she said?" he thought to himself. The wheels in his head started turning after Prue and Phoebe left.

Back to Prue's car Phoebe remarked "Well, it looks like you don't completely have "ROGER" out of your system yet."

"That's enough Phoebes. Let's not bring back any bad blood between us He just caught me off guard. He's completely out of my life, but there's still a lot of residual hurt left over. I'll be a lot better if I don't have to ever go back in there. OR if I'm standing over his grave!" said Prue steaming.

"Easy there, Prue. Let's direct your anger and energy at this warlock. We have to head home and look for a warlock with a staff topped with an orange raven," said Phoebe.

"Orange raven? Whatever you say, Phoebes!" she said starting her car and putting it into gear.

Piper went straight to her room after seeing Prue. She had never felt so tired. Every muscle in her body ached. She washed her clothes, soaked in the tub for two hours, dried her hair and fell into bed. She slept so soundly that she didn't even dream. She awoke with someone banging on the door.

"Maid service. Can I come in and clean your room?" the maid asked.

"Huh? What! Ah, no. I got in late. I don't need my room cleaned now. Just sleep. Just sleep," said Piper drifting back into slumber land. It wasn't till dinnertime that Piper awoke when her phone rang.

"Who? What? Hello?" said Piper completely disoriented.

"Piper, sweetie. Is that you? Did we WAKE you up?" said the voice on the other end.

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, I mean. Phoebes, is that you?" asked Piper.

"YES! That's right. It's SO good to hear your voice and your yawn. Did you get much sleep?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess so. Must have been, uh, fifteen hours or so. I am still tired, but I guess I'll get up. Hopefully my clothes are dry by now. OOO! Am I hungry! What's up, physic sis?" Piper said wider-awake.

"It seems you were the victim of a mild controlling warlock. You walked in on him while he was stealing something from the Egyptian exhibit," explained Phoebe.

"Huumm. I still DON'T remember a thing. I sure have a habit showing up in the wrong place at the wrong time. What did he want?" asked Piper.

"It's pretty nasty. We need you back here my next Friday. That night is the full moon. He now has the power to bring back vanquished demons. ALL of them." said Phoebes with emphasis.

"Whoa! That would erase all of our work over the last two years. I will make it back as quick as possible," said Piper.

"With the power he has, we will need the full Power of Three. How's your car?" asked Phoebes.

"I haven't heard a word yet. Slept through the whole day," admitted Piper.

"Well, drive carefully. Call us before you leave," asked Phoebes.

"YOU be careful, too, little sister. Send my love to Prue. Bye, Phoebes," said Piper.

Piper got out of bed, found her clothes semi-dry and dressed. The mechanic was already gone at the gas station, but the owner was pretty sure the car would be ready sometime tomorrow. Piper called a cab and headed for the Rockaway Mall. She was planning on treating herself to a very good time. After a BIG dinner, she wandered the mall until closing, trying on this and that. She bought enough clothes and personal items to get herself back home. She did have a 2900-mile journey ahead of her.

"Hexus! His name is Hexus! He is not a natural warlock. He derives his power from a staff that originally came from the Babylonian culture and is topped with a carving of an orange raven. He resides in dark low places and has a passion for increasing his power and becoming immortal. To destroy his power, one must destroy the staff. Well, that sounds easy. But first we have to FIND him. This stupid book is no help," said Phoebes flopping down on the old settee.

"But if we don't find him, he could become so strong that nothing could vanquish him. He probably wanted the stone to find a demon or warlock to help him fulfill his greatest passion. Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't plan on releasing all the demons," said Prue.

"I sure hope you're right, sister dear. This demon-fighting career can be very frustrating. Let's start making out lists of dark and low places," said Phoebes as she got out paper and pencil and started the process.

Piper had a better day. She got up and the station called saying that her car would be ready at one. Piper had a long soaking bath, worked out some of her frustrations off in the exercise room and relaxed the rest of the morning. At one she picked up her car, picked up some traveling goodies at the 7-Eleven and headed west. She drove through the Delaware Water Gap admiring the mountains and traveled for the rest of the day through the mountains and farmlands of Pennsylvania to Youngstown, Ohio.

"350 miles down, 2500 to go. Wow!" she thought as she lay down on her bed very tired. She picked up the phone and called home. No one was there yet, but it was still early out in California. She left a positive message on the answering machine. Next, she got herself a suit and went for a swim. She was determined to shake her negative mood.

Prue and Piper got in very late. They had been going through cellars, caves and subbasements since yesterday afternoon.

"Why can't he be in a cemetery or warehouse like the rest of these evil THINGS we have to vanquish. Finding one warlock is not easy., said Phoebes kicking off her shoes.

"We just have to narrow down our search area. Let's re-think our strategy and then..." said Prue methodically.

"PRUE!" said Phoebes. "This is not some business deal. We will just have to find more information. I'll look on the web. Trying to cover all of San Francisco is hopeless. Besides, I have to get back to school. I have two BIG tests tomorrow." Phoebes laid down on the couch holding on tight to a throw pillow. "I'm beat and starving!"

"You better come up with something, Phoebes. We have seven days left! So what can we microwave for dinner?" asked Prue.

Piper drove as far as Davenport, Iowa the next night followed by the Nebraska-Colorado border the following night. She drove over 500 miles the first day and over 600 miles the next. The country was beautiful, but Piper never realized the country was so BIG! In a small motel just off Interstate 80 she called home.

"Halliwell Manor. Prue Halliwell speaking," she answered.

"Hi, Prue. It's your wandering sister. I've reached Colorado. It's good to be back in the west, but I still have got over 1300 miles to go. I'll be home late the day after tomorrow, I guess," sighed Piper.

"Don't push it too much, Piper sweetie. The following day would be fine. We will still have a few days to find Hexus," said Prue.

"Hexus? Hexus? That's the name of the smuck who sent me 3000 miles from home? Can't they come up with something more original? I can't wait to get home and kick his demonic butt!" said Piper.

"My, you're in a different mood tonight." said Prue.

"I just want get home and find that weirdo. I DON'T like waking up in strange beds. Strange states, even! It's just too scary of a thought. What if I was heading south and ended up in Tierra del Fuego? I could have run my car into the Straits of Magellan!" cried Piper.

"I don't think you would have gotten that far without your passport. Piper, you've never even been out of the country!" explained Prue with a little amusement. Piper could get very disgruntled at times.

"Well, I sure am well traveled now, Prue. Say hello to Phoebes. Good night Prue. I'll call you tomorrow," said Piper.

"Good night. Have a safe drive. Bye. Love ya," said Prue.

Just as Prue hung up, Phoebe came charging in the front door.

"Slow down, Pheebs. What's the great..." said Prue.

"Prue!" interrupted Phoebe, "You'll never believe it! He was right under our noses, or at least my nose. It's Hexus. He's teaching history at the university. He can't be more than 1500 feet from my psychology classroom," said Phoebes breathlessly.

"What? Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Of course I was skeptical. I was in the history building downstairs. In one dark musty corner was an office with had a depiction of an ORANGE RAVEN on the front door. His office is low and in the dark. Then just to be certain I checked out his credentials. He teaches ancient civilizations, but he got his doctorate by working and evaluating an archeological site in Babylon. That's probably where he found his staff! We have got to get to him tomorrow, Prue," said Phoebes very excited.

"That's great Phoebes, but we have to be sure. We will have to first confront him. And if he checks out, we'll get that staff. Things may be looking up for the first time since Piper disappeared," said Prue grinning.

As Piper made her way across the plains of Colorado and later through the Rockies, Piper and Prue knocked on the door of Dr. Hemmings, the mortal name of the warlock, Hexus.

"Come in, come in. I don't usually have women of your age visiting me down here in my little dungeon. Ha-ha-ha," said Dr. Hemmings, a small bookish man of about fifty.

"Thank you for seeing us. I'm Prue Halliwell and this is my sister, Phoebe," said Prue.

"I've seen you around the campus. Haven't I, Miss Halliwell?" he said speaking to Phoebes. "What department are you in?"

"I haven't declared a major yet," said Phoebe a little nervously.

"A wise move. Think about it, but don't choose anything too hastily." he advised her.

"Sound advice," said Prue looking over at Phoebe.

"Didn't you help some of the young women round up some rather aggressive animalistic suitors on Valentine's Day? Very nice bit of magic, my little Charmed One!" he said sinisterly.

"Prue!" said Phoebes urgently.

Prue sent him flying clear across the office. Unfortunately, next to where he landed was his staff hidden behind a cabinet. He picked it up and waved it at the Halliwell's. That was the last thing that Prue and Phoebe remembered.

Prue's first sensation was cold and wet around her feet and then the cold wind all around her. She was standing in the fountain in front of her old workplace without a stitch of clothing on. In front of her were quite a few tourists. Phoebe was next to her in a similar predicament just staring into the distance. Both of them appeared to be posing in the fountain au natural.

Prue covered herself up yelling, "Phoebe wake up. Wake up!." as she ran for a nearby bush.

Phoebes blinked a couple of times coming out of her trance and first smiled as if she had a very pleasant dream. Then she screamed, covered herself up and headed for the same bush.

"I'm naked. I don't see our clothes around, anyway! What did that little warlock do to us? Ouch, this bush is prickly!" said Phoebes.

"Probably the same thing he did to Piper. He must be able to put thoughts or commands in your mind. At least he didn't kill us or send us to Tierra del Fuego like Piper was worried about," said Prue shivering.

"Would you ladies care for these?" said two police officers holding up two sets of overalls. "We'll wait over there for you to change."

"Thank you," said Prue with as much dignity as she could muster.

The Charmed Ones came out from the bush wearing police overalls that were much too big for them. Prue could barely look them in the eye while Phoebe was eyeing the cute younger cop.

"Will you please come down to the station and answer some questions? Ladies?" they asked.

"Of course!" said Prue still trying to act with dignity. "I can't wait to hear the questions." said Prue to Phoebe.

"I can't wait to hear our answers!" said Phoebe.

Down at the police station, Prue and Phoebe tried to explain truthfully that they didn't remember how it happened to them. They had been visiting a professor at Phoebe's school, passed out and woke up elsewhere without any garments on whatsoever. The police cited other witnesses that said they drove up by themselves without any other person in the car, went into the ladies room in the nearby park, disrobed and then proceeded to the fountain and posed for the crowd.

"UMMM. The witnesses said we did that?" asked Phoebes wrinkling her forehead.

"Yes, Miss Halliwell. You also seemed to be enjoying the attention," said Detective O'Donnell.

Biting her lip Phoebes said, "I just couldn't ever imagine myself doing that, Detective. I am somewhat free-spirited, but public nudity has never been one of my pastimes. My old boy friend Ed couldn't even get me on a nude beach. And my sister Prue, she's would never, ever do anything like that. She is cool and reserved and it would..."

"Thank you, Phoebe, I can speak for myself. Detective, what my sister says is true. We both had...some kind of blackout. We may have been drugged or hypnotized or something. This is just not an aspect of our normal behavior. You have got to believe us!" said Prue.

"I understand you used to work at the museum as an appraise,." said Detective Jackson.

"Yes. I was one of many who evaluated new acquisitions and put together exhibits. My chores were varied. Then I worked at Buckland's Auction House for about 18 months doing appraisal work. Now I am in between positions," said Prue wondering why the questions were going that way.

"Why did you leave the museum?" asked Detective O'Donnell.

"My supervisor took credit for a project I had put together so I quit," said Prue flatly.

"Would you say you were angry at your old boss?" he asked.

"I was very angry, that's why I quit!" said Prue getting angrier.

"So angry, you wanted revenge? So angry you'd do anything to get back at him?" said Detective Jackson leaning over and looking in her eyes.

"Angry, yes. But not enough for revenge," said Prue sternly.

"Watch it, Prue. Settle down." said Phoebes patting her hand.

"No, I DID not! Revenge is not my style. I just wanted Roger out of my life. I quit so I could put him behind me. The job I liked, but I couldn't work with him again," said Prue more calmly.

"What are getting at?" said Phoebes. "You think we posed in front of the museum just to embarrass the museum and that jerk Roger? Whoa! I have a little more class than that! Besides, I agree with my sister. It's better to move on and forget the past."

"And you had an affair with this man, too!" said Detective O'Donnell.

"Whoa! No way! I didn't, I wouldn't. He was Prue's fiancé and...Why are you asking me that? Standing outside stark naked is not my idea of getting even! Besides, that was a LONG time ago." said Phoebes getting agitated.

"Phoebes, settle down," said Prue with cute smile.

"I just don't like the way the questions are going. We are the victims here. We're the ones who woke up in a most embarrassing situation," said Phoebes.

"OK, let's try something different," said Detective Jackson in a much more direct tone. "Weren't you in the same museum last Tuesday having another blackout? And your sister was there with you?"

"Yes?" said Phoebes now confused.

Turning to Prue. "And didn't you mentioned to a museum employee about the robbery that had occurred there two nights before? One that had not yet been reported?" he asked very directly.

"I had heard something. Remember I still know people there. We were just curious," said Prue trying to dance around the truth, but not lie.

"I believe you spoke to Roger and said "Have you seen all of it lately?" You definitely knew about a disappearance that had been kept very quiet. And you knew your ex-fiancé and boss, who had caused you pain at least TWICE, was responsible for the exhibit!" he accused her.

"No! Of course not! Yes, I had heard of the robbery. I'd rather not say from whom. I had NO idea that Roger had anything to do with it! This is ridiculous," said Prue throwing up her hands.

"Where is your other sister? Piper?" Detective O'Donnell asked Phoebes.

"Ummm. She's on her way back from a ... sudden trip." said Phoebes realizing that that didn't sound good either.

"Our sister was missing for two days. We were worried sick!" yelledd Prue.

"Did you file a missing person's report?" asked the Detective Jackson.

"I was going to the morning she called," replied Prue.

"And WHAT had happened to her?" he asked eighteen inches from her face.

Prue replied "She couldn't remember. She had driven for two days straight and had traveled almost clear across the country. It does seem strange, but she must have been hypnotized or had a ..."

"BLACKOUT! Another blackout. Three sisters, four blackouts!" said Detective O'Donnell. "Do you know what the odds are against that are? Do you have a history of blackouts in your family?"

"No, our family medical history is pretty normal," said Phoebes looking worried and glancing over at Prue..

"So the blackouts just developed in the last week? Ever have any trouble with the police?" asked Detective Jackson.

Phoebes replied, "We have never once been convicted of anything either a misdemeanor or a felony."

"But you and your sisters have been arrested more than once! Including for jewel theft!" said Detective O'Donnell.

"I was framed! It was my old boss at Buckland's!" said Prue standing up very indignantly.

"Another boss you couldn't get along with! Looks like a pattern to me." said Detective O'Donnell. Detective Jackson nodded in agreement.

He threw a picture on the table from a surveillance camera. "Let me spin our version of this tale. Your sister Piper was caught on camera leaving the Egyptian exhibit as the robbery was occurring or immediately afterwards. She jumps in her car and heads for New York. A great many good jewelry and art fences are in New York City. Your sister drives straight through avoiding the airline and bus searches and x-ray machines. She gets a little woozy and has an accident a few miles from her destination. So she meets her contact at a hotel in New Jersey. She tells you about the accident. You two who helped her plan it get a little nervous. So you go down to check on the scene. PHOEBE gets nervous and she has a fainting spell. But big sister here gets too cocky and mentions the robbery to the one man she wanted to get back at. And this last little escapade is to set up some kind of insanity defense. It won't work. You people are going down for a long, long time!" said Detective O'Donnell.

Both Prue and Phoebes sat there in shock.

"No, that's not true. We were..We were..Trying to find out why our sister had disappeared." said Phoebes.

"Running into my old fiancé was just a coincidence,." added Prue.

"We've got enough to hold you two. You have the right to remain silent.." said the detective. They were handcuffed, booked, photographed and led to a holding cell.

"Prue, how do we get into these situations?" asked Phoebes.

"Occupational hazard!" was all Prue wanted to say in the police station. They were led through two sets of iron gates and into a small holding pen where another woman was crying hysterically.

"Piper!" cried out Prue.

Piper looked up and recognized her sisters, but didn't calm down any. Prue and Phoebe were pushed into the cell, uncuffed and went over to hold and comfort their sister.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! How did you get here?" asked Phoebes.

" Sob They stopped me at the Nevada border. I thought there was some traffic problem. Several policemen come over to the Cherokee. Sob I rolled down my window; they drew their guns and ordered me out of my car. Sob. I was flown back to San Francisco and these two detectives kept asking about the robbery. I keep telling them I don't remember. Sob . They think I took some stone and sold it! I wouldn't...I couldn't. But I can't remember what I did do! I have never ever felt so helpless! And now they have you guys too! OOOOO. I'm so scared!" Piper said dropping into her sisters arms.

"There, there, sweetie. At least we're together again," said Prue stroking her hair.

"It's OK. We'll get out of this. I hope!" said Phoebes with her fingers crossed.

In the morning Detectives O'Donnell and Jackson with their boss, Captain Bracken, were meeting with a friend of the Charmed Ones.

"I've known these women for two years and I don't think it's possible that they were involved in your convoluted scenario," said Inspector Darryl Morris.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming over here. This isn't even your precinct or your jurisdiction. Don't come over here and tell us how to do our job!" said the Captain.

"I don't even want to get into that can of worms. It suffices to say that you're getting a lot of pressure to solve this case. And you pulled in three women on NOTHING but circumstantial evidence. You might get an indictment, but you'll never get it to trial! True they had the opportunity, but where's the trail of the stone? Where's the fence? And where's the payoff money?" said Darryl.

"What about motive? We have..." said Detective O'Donnell.

"You have a disgruntled ex-fiancé and two women who have hurt him! I wouldn't want a sharp defense lawyer cross-examining him! These women have helped me out with other difficult cases. Being almost too close to these cases, they've stumbled into trouble with the police before because they were helping out," said the Inspector.

"Helped you? What are there specialties, Inspector?" asked the Captain.

"Um. One is a former art appraiser, one is a student and expert in martial arts and one is...um...a nightclub owner." said the inspector reluctantly.

"And they're all very good looking? Your code name working with these angels wouldn't happen to be Charlie? Inspector?" said Detective Jackson while the other two policemen started chuckling.

"All right, it sounds wild. Don't you think I knew that before I even came here? Let me talk to them. Maybe they can help YOU out. Let me work with them and find your missing artifact. They can't help you where they are," pleaded the Inspector.

"You know, Joe, I don't like the idea, but if they could help us." said Detective Jackson.

"And they COULD also fly the coop. All right Morris. You've got 24 hours. But O'Donnell and Jackson will be with you every second! We're not going let loose our prime suspects! And remember it's your career and not mine on the line here!" said the Captain.

"Yes, Captain. I DO realize that. And thank you!" said the Inspector.

Down in the holding cell, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were not happy little witches.

"What was that SLOP we had for breakfast?" said Phoebe.

"I'm not going to get FAT in prison. I'll tell you that!" said Piper.

"No one is going to prison," said Prue trying to sound confident.

"What other alternatives do we have? IN a few days it will be the full moon and who knows what's going to happen?" said Piper.

"Why don't stage a jail break?" asked Phoebes.

"In front of all these cameras? I don't want us to us our powers in public unless it's an absolute emergency! We don't really want to be hunted as witches or fugitives on top of everything else. AND if we solved their crime, we still have a jail break that we could be charged with," Prue reminded them.

"Astro-projection?" asked Phoebes.

"Nice idea, but I still need all of you to help vanquish Hexes. I only have a limited ability when I'm out there. I don't even know if my magic and powers come with me," said Prue.

"Just find Hexus and tell the police where he is," said Piper.

"Sweetie! We couldn't even get near him. How do you think the mortal police could?" said Prue.

A guard came in. "Hey, Hollywells! You have a visitor." he yelled.

"Hello, girls!" said Darryl.

"Darryl! It's SO good to see you. We didn't do it!" said Phoebes.

"I figured that. But you were looking into I, right?" asked Darryl.

"Well, we sorta stumbled on it. Something happened to Piper during the robbery and we started with looking into her disappearance." said Phoebes.

"I must have seen the robbery and he sent me away. Far away! There's this warlock named Hexus and he stole the stone." said Piper.

"Can you get it back?" asked Darryl.

"Hopefully. But we have to destroy his power to get it back. He knows we're after him. He'll be harder to find now," explained Prue.

"All right. We got one day. We will have to find him quickly or else you'll be back in here. They don't really have a case, but with the international pressure on them, you'll be in a long time until the while the whole mess gets straightened out!" said Darryl.

"Great!" said Phoebes.

"Ditto!" remarked Piper.

"There's one problem though. We have to take Jackson and O'Donnell with us. So you can't use any of the hocus-pocus," said Darryl.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Piper.

"That's impossible. We can never do our job that way!" said Phoebes.

"We're just going to have to. We'll keep it to a minimum, Darryl, but you may have to run some interference for us," said Prue.

"Agreed. Guard! Let us out. We're ready to go. We only have 24 hours!" said Darryl reminded them.

"Didn't I see this in a movie once?" quipped Piper.

The whole "W" Team climbed into a police van and headed out into the morning sun.

"Freedom at last!" cried Phoebe.

"Ummm. It doesn't feel that great, Phoebes. We're in a van with wire mesh on the windows," said Piper pointing to the obvious

"And if you don't find the stone by tomorrow morning, wire mesh and worse is all you will be seeing," said Detective Jackson.

"Where to?" said Darryl who was also driving.

"Home!" said Prue.

"Yes, please!" said Piper.

The car marked San Francisco Police Department pulled into the driveway at Halliwell Manor. Dan Gordon stood in his yard watering his grass.

"PIPER! What happened?" he said.

Meekly Piper said, "It's a long story!"

"Please step back, sir!" said Detective Jackson as they entered the house. The three sisters were all chained together. They found Leo inside watering the plants.

"Hi, my FRIENDS let me know what happened. There's not much else I could do. It's good to see you home, Piper!" Leo said as they embraced.

"Excuse me, sir. Miss Halliwell is still in MY custody. Please step back," said Detective O'Donnell.

"It's good to see you, too," said Piper as she mouthed "I LOVE YOU!"

"We need Mr. Wyatt here to help us," said Phoebes.

"WHY? Does HE have his junior detective badge, too?" said Detective Jackson.

"No, but he could help us locate the stolen artifact! Now, Piper!" said Prue.

Whoosh! Everyone froze! "Please unfreeze Leo and Darryl." said Phoebes.

"Whoosh, whoosh" and they were unfrozen.

"What, the..." said Darryl.

"They're just frozen temporarily. Normally we wouldn't want you involved, Darryl, but since we're all stuck together, you should probably know what we're doing," said Piper quietly.

"What about them?" asked Darryl.

"Whatever we do, we'll still take them with us, but we need a cover story," said Phoebes

"Come on up to our witches lair!" said Piper.

Up to the attic went Darryl now looking very worried.

"Hey. Don't look so down. We haven't turned anyone into a frog. Yet that is!" said Phoebes cutely.

Upstairs, Darryl said, "This is an attic!"

"Nothing too exciting, I admit. But IF you're expecting those ugly black hats, I hate to disappoint you. If you MUST be clique, there is a caldron over there and this is our book of magic. In it, we better find our warlock," said Piper.

"Get out the spirit stone. We can use a map of San Francisco to try and locate him," said Prue.

Using a city map, Phoebes waved a stone hanging from a leather shoelace back and forth over the map. After several minutes, Phoebes started to yawn. Then, the stone started to pull toward the north. It took them clear up to the Napa Valley, to the Bear Den Winery.

"Winery, huh? It's pretty dark and low in some of the wine storage buildings. That makes sense," said Prue. "But how do we approach him?"

He knows all of us now. We don't know what other powers he has either. He could be listening to us now," said Prue.

"Someone he doesn't know needs to offer him more than he can get with the stone!" said Leo.

"What's better than immortally?" said Piper not quite getting it.

"How about power over all demons using this!" said Leo putting his hand on the Book of Shadows? I offer him the book and he can have power over all existing demons and all vanquished demons. That would make him their de facto leader. They can supply him with unlimited power and an unlimited lifespan. Then the demons get free rein. The Charmed Ones will already be languishing in prison. To do this, I better have the Book with me."

"I don't like this plan, Leo. We never take the Book of Shadows out of the house. This plan could easily backfire," said Prue.

"And I need some power to not appear to be just a mortal and to defend myself," suggest Leo.

"Well, here's a spell to give someone telekinesis for 24 hours? How's that Leo?" said Phoebes.

"Fine!" he replied.

"Look's like your back in the magic game, lover," said Piper. "You just be careful. It's takes weeks to truly master your power."

" I really don't understand everything you're doing. What about Jackson and McDonnell downstairs?" asked Darryl.

"We'll take them with us. Leo can be go and relate his plot to the guy that has the stone. While Leo is talking to him, we can seek up and get his staff. Then everything will be right!" said Phoebes not sounding too convincing.

"We better have a suspect when we're done. Nothing unexplained this time!" warned Darryl. "Or you could still be held as accomplices. You just know too much that can't be explained, ladies. But the returned stone and a suspect will hopefully get you off."

"I wished you sounded more confidant, Inspector," said Phoebes.

Downstairs, they returned to their positions and Piper restarted the two detectives.

"And how do you intend on helping us out?" said Detective Jackson.

"I know where the stone is held and I plan on getting it back. I'll pretend to want to fence it. We need to go to the Bear Den Winery in Napa," explained Leo.

"How did you know that?" asked Detective Jackson.

"Private sources. Good private sources!" said Leo. "Believe me, it will work like a charm!"

Up into the wine country of Napa Valley they went. The vehicle was parked way down the road and the six members of the "W" Team walked into a gate over which hung a sign showing a large brown bear and the name of the winery.

"I don't like this. We are trusting amateurs. Police work is very dangerous and we need to be able to trust our comrades. You ladies and Mr. Wyatt just don't look the type," said Detective Jackson.

"Oh don't you worry! We can protect you from things you can't even imagine," said Phoebes.

"Right. You're very sweet little things, but my partner and I have been together for eight years and we've protected each other quite well, thank you. What's with the book?" asked Detective O'Donnell.

"It's very valuable and I plan to trade it for the stone," said Leo.

"How could that be worth more than an Egyptian national treasure?" said the Detective Jackson.

"Just trust me," said Leo.

"And if you can't trust Leo, then you might as well lock us up!" said Piper with a loving look toward Leo.

Leo asked around the vineyard workers and learned that some fugitive was staying in the wine cellar in building 4. The entire group got to where they could see building no. 4 and Leo crept up to the main door. Into the damp wine cellar went Leo. All he had was his wits, the Book of Shadows and a telekinetic power that could only levitate the Book. He hoped that Prue and Piper would not be far behind him. Off in an alcove between two large vats of rose wine, he saw Hexus busily pouring over some ancient documents. He turned around with fright, saw Leo and reached for the staff.

"Wait, Mighty Hexus. I bring you GREAT power!" said Leo.

"What can you give me? I will soon have all the power I need!" he chuckled.

"Then you're not interested in the power of the Charmed Ones?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye. "I have here, the secret of their power. The Book of Shadows," said Leo who made it fly out of the bag and land at the feet of Hexus.

"How will that help me?" he said picking it up and leafing through it.

"This book gave them power over all demons. You too could have that power. Imagine the power of life and death over all that is evil! You would be their God and King! You could become the Source of All Evil. AND they could grant you any power you want instead of needing that worthless staff. The powers and immortality could be yours! ALL YOURS!" said Leo waving with his arms and talking with his eyes.

"Tempting, very tempting. But why, why do this for me?" he asked very skeptically.

"I used to be their white lighter, but as thanks for helping them, I was drummed out of the service. I lost my immortality and my powers. Give me, the Garek Stone so I can get what you wanted. I don't want anything to do with those cursed Charmed Ones and their Book of Shadows again. Besides, you got them locked up. We'll strip them of their powers, split them between us and I will let you have the Book of shadows out of gratitude. The Charmed Ones are where they belong, I get my powers and you can have all you wanted and more. Much more!" said Leo chuckling to himself.

"Tempting, very tempting." said Hexus. "Before I accept, let's strip them of their powers as a sign of good faith," he said looking closely at Leo.

"Um, Absolutely!" said Leo hoping that everyone was right behind him by now.

Hexus started to recite the incantation: "Oh ye spirits..." He only got that far as Piper froze him solid. After Leo was unfrozen, he ran and hugged his lovely Piper.

"You really got into that part there. I was almost ready to believe you wanted to go bad!" said Piper with a cute smirk.

"You cut it awful close. I almost did turn dark lighter on you there," he told Piper.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said with a kiss.

"Hey guys, get the staff and stone, before the old professor finishes the spell!" said Phoebe.

Prue grabbed the staff, Piper the stone and Phoebe put the Book of Shadows back in the bag.

"Where are Darryl and the detectives?" asked Leo.

"They're frozen just inside the door. We had better get back to them. I'll take the book. You bring in that stupid warlock," said Phoebes.

"But stay around the corner," said Prue.

Back to the door they went. Piper unfroze everyone and the three police detectives blinked as if they had missed something, which they had.

"What happened?" asked Detective Jackson.

"Leo!" called out Piper.

Around the corner came Leo marching his captive forward with Darryl's service revolver.

"Hey, where's my gun?" asked Darryl.

"We had to capture him with something. Detectives, here is your thief." said Phoebes proudly.

"He is also responsible for hypnotizing the three of us. Right, Professor?" said Prue.

"Well, sorta. I could have all that power. All that power if it wasn't for you three witches!." he cursed spitting at them.

At first the Halliwell's looked nervous, and then Leo said, "I think he means bitches. Right, Professor?" said Leo pushing the gun into his ribs.

"Whatever!" he replied.

"So if you could take off our iron jewelry," asked Piper sweetly.

"Not until you are released at the precinct. This story still smells. IF he could catch him, why did we need you three?" asked Detective O'Donnell.

"Moral support. We're the brains; he does all the legwork," said Phoebes. "Here's the Garek Stone. Now you can take the credit. Just let us go. Quickly!"

"How did you get hooked with all these whackoes, Morris?" asked Detective Jackson.

"Just lucky," he said shrugging.

"Come on, Professor," said Jackson taking the suspect.

"Can we really hold him? I mean physically?" Darryl asked the Halliwell's.

"We have stripped him of all his power. He was just a mortal dappling in magic. Warlocks and demons usually have to be sent from this plane of existence to contain them," said Phoebes.

"Please that's enough, I don't want to even know any more!" said Darryl.

"Well, you were very gallant coming to our rescue. Thank you, Detective Morris," said Prue first straightening his tie and then giving him a very nice kiss.

Phoebes, Piper and Leo just looked away with small smirks on their faces.

"Um, you're welcome, Prue. OK, everyone, let's move out!" said Darryl.

"Head up 'em and move 'em out, Pilgrim!" said Piper cutely.

Back at the Manor, Prue and Phoebe collapsed on the sofa and relaxed for the first time in days. Leo stood next to them with Piper snuggled deep in his arms.

"OH, I missed you so! All those lonely nights in hotels and no one to share them with," said Piper dreamily.

"I was awfully worried about you, too." said Leo as they exchanged the best kiss they had had in two weeks.

"Isn't love grand?" said Phoebes cutely. "Where can I find someone like that?"

"There's always, Roger!" said Prue kidding.

"That creep! He turned all of us in just for spite. He was only getting even with us," said Phoebes.

"I'm just glad it got stolen from his exhibit. He stole a whole exhibit from me. But let's hope that's the last we ever see of him. I am completely over him now!" said Prue.

"Hey, what about my car! It's still in some impound lot in eastern Nevada! Phoebes can you go get it?" asked Piper "I've got to get back to P3 before it goes under."

"Hey, I think Paul and I were running it pretty well. But I've got to get back to class and convince the university that I'm not an international jewel thief. Though that MIGHT be exciting!" said Phoebes with a devilish look in her eye.

"Prue?" asked Piper.

"Love, too! But I've got to finish my picture portfolio so I get off the unemployment roles," said Prue.

"Hey, sounds like a job for the P3 handyman. I'll go get it!" said Leo kissing her again.

"OHHHH! But we just got back together. DO you have to leave tonight?" asked Piper.

"Whenever you say goes boss!" said Leo.

"Race you upstairs!" cried Piper. On the first step she turned around and said, "Oh, yeah. Thanks guys. You're both lifesavers. Don't worry about us. We're sleeping in late. Bye!" said Piper cutely.

Both Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Let her be. She had the roughest part this time. I'm heading to bed, Phoebes," said Prue.

"Good night!" Prue said Phoebes as she turned around and turned on the TV. Phoebes curled up with a pillow watching some old rerun of Bewitched thinking how easy the Stephens had it. Tiredness eventually rapped its arms around Phoebe and she drifted off to sleep.

Sweet dreams, Charmed Ones.

THE END


End file.
